halofandomcom-20200222-history
McFarlane Toys/Halo 4 Series 1
Brand new figures based on the highly-anticipated video game, Halo 4, created by Microsoft Studios & 343 Industries. The Halo 4 action figures lines include all-new, never-before-seen characters, weapons, accessories, and craft from Halo 4 that are sure to excite video game fans and action figure collectors worldwide. The Halo 4 Series 1 line now includes individual 6-inch figures, deluxe figures, and collector boxes.[http://www.spawn.com/toys/series.aspx?series=535 Spawn.com – Halo 4 Series 1] Wave 1 Individual Packs John-117 The first announced figure from McFarlane was John-117, with his all new Mark VI armor in Halo 4. He includes an MA5D Assault Rifle. The figure received generally positive reviews from fans, praising the sculpt and paint, but many were not happy with the old school ball jointed hips. Elite Zealot 343 Industries has kept the menacing and evil look of the Elites in Halo 4 and McFarlane makes them even more scary with their all new Halo 4 Elite Zealot action figure. This figure has bronze colored armor and carries an Energy Sword. This figure received probably the best reviews out of every Series 1 figure, praising the sculpt, paintwork, energy sword, size and articulation. In-game, the Zealots are more of an bronze-reddish color, while this figure is pure bronze. Grunt Storm The small, annoying, and loveable Grunts have been given new armor and a new rank. McFarlane's version of the Storm Grunt includes a Plasma Pistol and a removable helmet. This figure also received generally favorable reviews. While many were initially turned off by the controversial new design, many who did review the figure said it is probably the best Grunt figure thus far, and it is far more poseable than previous Grunts. Spartan Warrior (Red) The first multiplayer Spartan announced for Halo 4 by 343 Industries and the first Spartan figure made by McFarlane Toys is the Spartan Warrior. This figure has red colored armor and includes the SRS99-S5 AM Sniper Rifle of Halo 4. The figure also received generally positive reviews. Box Sets John-117 and UNSC Cryotube This Deluxe Box set represents the Halo 4 Awakening Trailer with John-117, along with his frozen UNSC Cryotube and a M363 Remote Projectile Detonator, which are also seen in the trailer. The figure has a frosty paint sceme. Collector's Box Set This box set carries four figures. It includes the Elite Zealot, the Storm Grunt, and John-117, which are all shown above. It also includes a collector's Spartan Warrior with blue armor and includes a SRS99-S5 Sniper Rifle. Wave 2 In November 2012, McFarlane released their second wave of figure packs of Halo 4 Series 1 figures. The second wave of figures consist of Cortana, a Promethean Watcher, a Crawler, a SPARTAN Soldier armor variant figure, and much more. Individual Packs Cortana Cortana is back as John-117's AI companion in Halo 4. This figure features clear blue plastic, articulation, a base, and an interchangeable hand to hold her floating display screen. As an added bonus, figure includes a ''Halo'' Micro Ops version of John-117. Promethean Watcher The Watcher is an all-new character debuting in Halo 4. This versatile support unit is part of the brand new robotic Promethean enemy faction. The Watcher includes a clear base for hovering action, and a hidden, flip-down stand that allows it to stand without its base. The Watcher also features several removable pieces that allow it to fit inside the back of the deluxe Knight figure. Promethean Crawler The Crawler is another all-new character debuting in Halo 4. This savage, four-legged creature is part of the brand new robotic Promethean enemy faction as well. The Crawler's mandibles open and close for firing and biting action. Figure features over 26 points of articulation for unlimited posing options. Spartan Soldier (Blue) The Spartan Soldier features the all-new blue Soldier armor type and comes with the updated version of the fan-favorite Halo weapon, the Battle Rifle. Spartan Soldier features over 26 points of articulation for endless posing options. Box Sets Collector's Box Set 2 This second collector boxed set showcases four characters from the second wave of Halo 4 figures, including John-117 with an Assault Rifle, the Promethean Crawler, the Promethean Watcher, and an exclusive purple version of the Spartan Soldier with a Battle Rifle. 5-Figure Boxed Set This 5-pack boxed set collects all five characters from the second wave of Halo 4 Series 1 figures, including John-117 with an Assault Rifle, Cortana, a Promethean Crawler, a Promethean Watcher, and an exclusive orange version of the Spartan Soldier with a Battle Rifle. Promethean Knight The Knight action figure stands approximately 9 inches tall, towering over John-117 and the SPARTAN-IVs of . This version of the Knight comes with the deadly Scattershot, the Forerunner's twist on the shotgun, mounted on its right arm, plus a fearsome energy blade on its left. In Halo 4, and the action figures, Knights have a special synergy with the Watcher support unit. The Knight figure includes an opening compartment in its back that can be used to carry our Watcher figure onto the battlefield. Related Pages *''Halo 4'' *McFarlane Toys *McFarlane Toys/Halo 4 Series 2 Sources Category:Halo 4 Category:Action Figures